Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{3}{20} \times 75\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{3}{20} = -0.15$ $ 75\% = \dfrac{75}{100} = 0.75 $ Now we have: $ -0.15 \times 0.75 = {?} $ $ -0.15 \times 0.75 = -0.1125 $